One issue with communicating data over a wireless network is multipath, wherein transmitted information signals bounce off objects causing them to reach the receiving antenna multiple times as diverse signals via different angles and at slightly different times. This may cause interference and delay wireless signals.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods that reduce signaling, bandwidth and delay associated with multipath. MIMO technology takes advantage of multipath behavior by using multiple, smart transmitters and receivers with an added spatial dimension, to dramatically increase performance and range. MIMO enables antennas to combine data streams arriving from different paths and at different times to effectively increase receiver signal-capturing power by using special diversity technology. Recently, full dimensional multiple input multiple output (FD-MIMO) has been discussed in the academy and industry. Unlike conventional MIMO techniques, FD-MIMO can leverage the significantly increased freedom offered by the advanced antenna arrays with large number of antenna elements which can be adjusted individually in both elevation and azimuth. FD-MIMO offers advantages by simultaneously supporting elevation and azimuth beamforming, with a practical antenna panel form factor. The objective of MIMO beamforming is to focus beams from a number of transmitting antennas to create a maximum on one or more receiving antennas.